


21 сентября

by Anonymous



Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Bloodplay, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>21 сентября Рой Харпер, Джейсон Тодд и Корианд'р были «перезагружены». Представьте, что вы проснулись – и поняли, что ваша жизнь изменилась. Вы изменились.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 сентября

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [September 21](http://archiveofourown.org/works/960489) by [AeeDee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AeeDee/pseuds/AeeDee).
> 
>  **От автора:** Этот фанфик не по «New 52»/Перезагрузке Вселенной DC. Это сверхъестественная перезагрузка всего, что случилось с нашим трио; всего, что с ними было до перезапуска новой серии в версии New 52. Альтернативный взгляд на саму концепцию перезапуска.

Звуки в голове похожи на эхо. Искажённые голоса, бормотание, как будто проходят сквозь стены. Блуждающий шум, удары и хлопки, и хаос где-то поблизости или – очень далеко. У него нет чувства дистанции. Нет чувства пространства.  
Сон. Похоже на очень яркий сон, у него были такие раньше. Просыпался так же, как сейчас, неудобно и медленно. Тело болит после отходняка, пока он не соберёт себя снова. Он никогда не трезв, только менее жив или более. Более или менее, но никогда – полностью.  
Потому что быть живым – _больно_. Быть живым – очень болезненный опыт. Быть живым со всем этим –  
Громкий стук, и кто-то явно кричит за стенкой. Что за стенка... Плитки. Звук капающей воды, где-то рядом... Ванная. Но до этого он был не в ванной. А может, и был. Как он попал сюда, как вообще дошёл. Кто-то принёс его –  
Это всё больно. Потому что он чувствует потерю, чувствует травму. Боль, потеря и страдание, боль из-за смерти ребёнка, которого он любил больше всего на свете, и страдание тела, которое никогда не исцелить. Смерть не позволит исцелиться. Не тогда, когда подбирается слишком близко к сердцу. Не тогда, когда она отдирает от тебя кусок.  
Вспышки боли проносятся по руке, каждый раз, когда он ей двигает, чтобы напомнить о том проклятом моменте, когда хотел умереть вместо этого.  
Наконец проснулся. Садится. Тело болит, но не так, как...  
Оглядывается. Действительно ванная. Удивительно... грязная ванная комната. Не отвратительно грязная, а с явными следами грязи и разрушения. Выглядит, как после землетрясения. Треснувший потолок, стены с отвалившейся плиткой, скопившаяся в углах пыль. Грязь на его ботинках. Его ботинки. _Это не мои ботинки_. Они...  
Нет боли. Ощутимое отсутствие боли.  
Двигает своей рукой. Сгибает её и разгибает. Боли нет.  
И требуется долгое, мучительно медленное мгновенное, чтобы понять, что рука есть.  
Она есть. Она...  
Плоть. Кожа. Он прикасается к ней другой рукой. Рука. Ощущается настоящей. Он прикасается к руке, которую не узнаёт. _Это не мои перчатки_. Или же...  
Сплю, _я точно сплю_.  
Оглядывается снова, зрение приходит в норму как раз в тот момент, когда громкое БУМ сотрясает стены. Плитка падает, разбиваясь с пугающим гулким звоном. Что-то происходит снаружи. Здесь лучше не оставаться. Отсюда лучше не уходить. Сесть. Успокоиться. И пусть всё идёт, как идёт. Этот сон, – такой же, как и другие, – закончится. Эта странная и запутанная ситуация закончится. Всё вернётся на круги своя, и он перестанет думать так рационально. Так спокойно. Слишком спокойно. Он ненавидит это спокойствие -  
– Да блядь!  
Человек. Мужчина, но он не может сказать, сколько ему лет. Злые глаза и лицо, забрызганное кровью, стекающей с одной стороны, такой густой, как краска. Но он кажется знакомым. Как будто...  
– Ты хочешь сдохнуть, что ли?  
Тёмная рубашка. Оборванная коричневая куртка. Рука в чёрной перчатке держит открытую дверь. Чёрные штаны и чёрные ботинки, с грязью и кровью – это должна быть кровь – на них.  
Чёрные волосы. Тёмные глаза, и вокруг них слабый след от маски, которую сорвали с лица. Маска-домино, как та, которую носил Дик. Маска как -  
Красный Колпак?  
Это интересно.  
– Давай, – его обругали. Правильно. Что-то происходит. – У нас не весь день в распоряжении.  
Встать. Посмотреть, развернувшись. Всё получается очень медленно.  
У него всё ещё отходняк. Наверно, из-за наркотиков он такой медленный. Они должны...  
Отходняк? Не может быть. Из его организма наркотики никто не выводил. Потому что рядом всегда был кто-то, чтобы убедиться, что -  
Вставай. Вставай, ну же.  
Правильно. Иди за ним. Иди за человеком с пистолетом.

-

Стрельба. Это первое, что он узнаёт. Он знает этот звук. Этот запах. Взрывы в воздухе, бьющие в стены пули, когда он бежит; неустойчивый пол, ноющие от боли ноги, такие неуклюжие, когда он следует за этим человеком, идущим впереди. Следует за этими чёрными ботинками, каждым их стремительным шагом через грязь и кровь. Не зная, куда. Кто знает. Просто не получить удар. Не схлопотать-  
– Чёрт, – он может поклясться, что слышит, как это сказал Джейсон, его голос затерялся среди выстрелов.  
Но он слабый, слишком далеко, чтобы чётко расслышать. Каждый шаг между ними имеет значение. Каждый дюйм – это связь, звук теряется. Опасно отступать. Опасно отставать. Поэтому он не отстанет. Это причиняет боль и обжигает, но он не отстанет. Его тело не хочет двигаться. Но едва земля становится более устойчивой под ногами, становится легче. Намного легче.  
И когда Красный Колпак – или Джейсон, он должен называть его Джейсоном – внезапно прыгает в огромную дыру в стене на месте выбитого выстрелами окна, не отнимает много усилий, чтобы прыгнуть следом.  
Сейчас его координация становится лучше. Мускулы ощущаются более живыми. Звуки более чёткие. Свист пули, летящей мимо уха. Страшно, потому что едва не задело; захватывающе, потому что он успевает заметить её. Острое осознание хрустящего звука деревянного пола под обувью Джейсона, когда тот бежит. Рывок курка, когда он выхватывает свой пистолет. Крик женщины – очень близко, неожиданно – когда Джейсон оборачивается к ней. Он не выглядит угрожающе. Не похоже, что он -  
Но нет времени, некогда отвлекаться. Потому что их загнали в угол.  
– Ладно, ребятки, – говорит себе под нос Джейсон, когда они останавливаются у стены, в каждой руке у него по пистолету, и он поднимает их выше. – Всё, теперь будем убивать.  
Аккуратно и точно. Резко и совершенно. Так Джейсон стреляет. У каждой пули своё назначение. Каждый выстрел попадает в цель. Он стреляет, пока не кончаются патроны, тела кидаются на них и отлетают назад, отбрасываемые выстрелами. Он расстреливает их. Расстреливает всех и каждого.  
Так он выглядит. Таким его видят. Бесстрашный. Смелый. Достаточно самонадеянный, чтобы встать в полный рост и убивать каждого, кто бросится вперёд из этой банды, где все уже похожи на мусор. Наверно, это от ран, которые он нанёс им. Наверно, от вспышек света и всплесков энергии, ярких искр из соседней комнаты. Женщина, кем бы она ни была, это она создаёт эти вспышки. Ясно. Джейсон скалит зубы от восторга.  
На его лице кровь. Она капает на пол. Он не должен обращать внимания; нет времени. Времени нет ни на что, кроме -  
– Блядь, – шипит он, когда пуля едва не попадает в ногу.  
Стрелы. Нет стрел. Пистолет. Нужен -  
Джейсон всё ещё стоит неподвижно, напряжённый и угрожающий, когда Рой дотягивается до его заднего кармана, ближайшей его кобуры. «Дай сюда». И Джейсон смотрит на него, оглядываясь резко, как от удара. Но позволяет ему взять пистолет.  
– Так-то лучше, – потому что ему хорошо от ощущения пистолета в руке.  
Ощущения правильности. Тогда он берёт и второй; и сразу же прицеливается, прикрывая спину Джейсона.  
– Эй, даже не… – но он не договаривает.  
Замолкает всего на мгновение. Смотрит, как Рой выпускает всю обойму в нескольких бандитов. Смотрит, как они падают назад с криками боли. С криками страдания. Он бьёт их по самым болезненным местам. Это музыка для его ушей.  
Рой на удивление хорошо стреляет. Когда Джейсон возвращается к стрельбе, проклиная себя за секунду колебания и задержки, Рой прикрывает его. Твёрдая хватка и сильные руки, он не стреляет на поражение, но чертовски близок к этому. Близок достаточно, чтобы гордиться. Твёрдая хватка. Сильные руки. Высокая позиция, он чувствует себя уверенно и легко находит цель. Сильные ноги, тренированное тело и последовательный, почти ритмичный огонь, когда он попадает почти во все цели.  
Джейсон подчищает пару его промахов. Без проблем. Он должен убрать больше. Убрать столько, сколько сможет. Но когда он смотрит на Роя, _чёрт_ –  
Когда Джейсон убирает последнего из них, и даже когда насмешливо стреляет ещё в нескольких, уползающих и сбегающих прочь, он даже не заботится о том, чтобы добить их. Нет нужды избавляться от каждой мелочи, перебегающей ему дорогу.  
Рой перезаряжает один из пистолетов, взяв новый магазин с патронами из заднего кармана Джейсона. Игнорируя его взгляд. Джейсон протягивает Рою раскрытые ладони:  
– Я могу их забрать?  
Рой смотрит на пистолеты так, будто успел привязаться к ним, но он знает, что сейчас с ним лучше не спорить. Не сейчас. Может быть, вообще никогда. Джейсон не просто боль в заднице, когда с ним спорят. Он опасен.  
По крайней мере, насколько Рой знает. Из того, что слышал. И чуть-чуть из того, что видел.  
И сейчас. Джейсон забирает оружие очень собственнически, целеустремлённо, когда пистолеты скользят обратно в кобуру. Взгляд твёрдый и серьёзный, когда он осматривает комнату с чувством покоя – почти радости, будто всё прошло более чем удачно, – хотя на его лице высыхает кровь и, кажется, ему прострелили ногу.  
Рой замечает это.  
– Эй…  
Но его прерывает появление третьего участника, сияющий свет, входящий в комнату с улыбкой на лице. Она едва заметно вздыхает, высокая, слегка пошатывается, медленно направляясь к ним. Прекрасные распущенные волосы, большие встревоженные глаза, лёгкие шаги.  
Кори. Старфайр.  
Рой узнает её где угодно. Но почему...  
 _Почему я здесь с вами?_  
С каждым из них.  
– Рой, – говорит она ему с улыбкой, глаза сверкают, когда она приближается. – Рада видеть тебя, – и притягивает его в объятия.  
И теперь он понимает, насколько она яркая, кожа такая гладкая, такие мягкие черты. Он не видел её такой; не все эти долгие годы -  
– Эй, Кори, – и сейчас он понимает, что его голос звучит иначе, что другой его тон, как-то легче, тише -  
Он прочищает горло. Надеется, что это поможет.  
– Давайте убираться отсюда, – прерывает Джейсон. – У меня не хватит боеприпасов, если наши приятели вернутся с подкреплением.  
– Куда мы идём? – спрашивает Рой.  
Его голос всё ещё странный, но он хотя бы может говорить.  
– Туда, – Джейсон указывает на стену, подразумевая, в каком направлении им идти.  
– Я не понимаю... – Рой пытается, но...  
– Расслабься, принцесса, – Джейсон даже слегка усмехается. – Мы ещё поболтаем.

-

Как обычно, они находят мотель и завтрак в стороне от дороги. Скромно, даже аскетично, но хорошо и тихо. Солнце село; слава Богу. Сон пойдёт на пользу. Если сейчас заснуть, то это странное сновидение закончится. Не то чтобы не было весело, но –  
Они заходят внутрь, и Рой идёт за Кори – чёрт возьми, но её тело просто прекрасно – пока Джейсон ведёт их к столику в дальнем углу чего-то вроде столовой. Это внезапно – даже не ожидалось, что они где-то присядут – но есть ощущение срочности. Он ведёт себя спокойно, но не покидает ощущение напряжённости.  
Сев, Джейсон наконец вытирает часть крови с лица салфетками, которые берёт со стола. Вытер, конечно, не всё, да и рана ещё не затянулась и продолжает кровить.  
Официантка – женщина – так нервничает, что её трясёт, когда она подходит к ним.  
– Могу я... чем-то помочь вам, сэр... мэм, – она запинается.  
Джейсон не пропускает ни одной детали:  
– Лимонад.  
– Что?  
– Лимонад, – он резко на неё смотрит.  
– Хорошо, – тихий писк, как у испуганной мыши.  
– У вас есть... кофе? – спрашивает Кори с улыбкой.  
– Да, – глаза женщины округляются, лишь на мгновение, когда она видит Кори.  
Рой понимает. Кори – и правда удивительна. Красивая и сверхъестественная -  
– Воды, – говорит он.  
И когда официантка, пробормотав «Ладно», умчалась от них подальше, Рой возвращает своё внимание Джейсону:  
– И что это было?  
Джейсон замирает; думает, вытирая лицо ещё раз, и убирает салфетку. Отлепляет от лица свою полумаску. Бросает на стол.  
– Ну? – хмуро смотрит на него Рой.  
– Что ну? Бандиты, – Джейсон пожимает плечами. – Не бери в голову. Это было просто недоразумение.  
– Они думали, что он пришёл арестовать их, – сообщает Кори.  
– Нет, нет, – Джейсон качает головой. – Чтобы уничтожить их.  
– Конечно, – соглашается Рой с долей цинизма.  
– Мне не повезло проснуться на их складе.  
– Нам всем не повезло, – мрачно замечает Кори. Она положила руки на стол, скрестив их. – Если я правильно помню, я была -  
Мышь-официантка появляется у их столика и как можно быстрее расставляет напитки. Боится уже меньше, но сильно гремит. Подчёркнуто. Её руки трясутся, и она отказывается смотреть в глаза Джейсону, даже когда он смотрит на неё с явным любопытством. Он заставляет её нервничать, но Рой не может сказать, специально ли. Не может сказать, пытается ли довести её. Слишком сложно.  
Дик был прав. Джейсон был... непредсказуемый. Сбивающий с толку.  
Интересный.  
– Я была первой, – заканчивает свою фразу Кори, приветливо улыбаясь официантке, когда та уходит. – А потом... потом Джейсон. Я нашла его на складе.  
– Круто, – Рой отпивает из своего стакана. Он качает головой. – Боже. Я это точно запомню.  
Джейсон пристально смотрит на него. Перчатки порваны, и видно кровотечение, когда он подносит стакан к губам и тихо бормочет:  
– Что запомнишь?  
– Этот сон, – отвечает Рой. Делает ещё глоток.  
– Какой сон?  
Рой замирает:  
– Этот.  
Джейсон замолкает. Смотрит на него. Его глаза почти сердитые. Тёмно-синие. Синие, но не такие яркие, как у Дика Грейсона. Отличаются от серьёзных и холодных глаз Брюса Уэйна. В них искры. Почти злобные искры.  
Когда он говорит, его слова почти жалят:  
– Плохие новости, Рой. Ты проснулся.

-

Боль. Он чувствовал боль. Когда Джейсон дал ему пощёчину – ударил довольно сильно – он почувствовал острую боль. Когда Джейсон посмотрел на него и сказал в лицо _Ты проснулся_ уже в четвёртый раз, он услышал это отчётливо и ясно. Он заметил самые мелкие черты его лица. Услышал стальные нотки в его голосе. Услышал грубые слоги и заметил подсохшую кровь чуть ниже глаза, там, куда его ударили раньше. Кто знает, чем его ударили; чем-то острым ударил кто-то очень злой.  
Боль. Он чувствовал боль. Чувствовал, что проснулся. Был в сознании. Осознавал происходящее.  
И когда Кори положила свою мягкую руку поверх его, он ощутил нежность её прикосновения.  
Джейсон сказал, что не знает, что произошло. Но он и Кори проснулись немного другими. Младше. Вроде как сильнее. В другой одежде, не в той, в какой легли спать прошлой ночью. В другом месте. Никогда раньше не зная друг друга, внезапно попали в момент неожиданной стычки с теми напуганными бандитами, когда Рой проснулся во время перестрелки, происходившей по ту сторону стены.  
Джейсон сказал, что надо двигаться дальше. Нужно раздобыть информацию, выяснить, что, чёрт возьми, происходит...  
Рой это понял. Осознал. Но даже так...  
– Моя дочь, – его первая мысль.  
Кори смотрит на него с тревогой.  
Джейсон остаётся спокойным. Ничего не говорит.  
Ничего не делает, когда Рой замирает, странный холод проходит через всё его тело.  
– Моя дочь... – холод проносится от его ног до самых рук.  
На глаза очень сильно давит.  
Лиза. Лорен. Лесли...  
– Моя дочь... – его голос надламывается.  
Он видит её лицо перед глазами. Знает её лицо. Знает, какая она, как двигается, как смеётся. Такой он видит её, когда приходит домой.  
Лора… Лиза… Дайан…  
 _Лиан._  
– Лиан, – его пульс учащается.  
Внезапный страх отпускает, ужас этого момента, – когда он чувствовал себя таким глупым, тупым, – такой абсурдный. _Как я мог забыть собственного ребёнка?_ Должно быть, это из-за наркотиков, должно быть, из-за них он совсем поехал крышей.  
Лицо Кори становится безэмоциональным, она смотрит в стол.  
– Я никуда не пойду, пока не поговорю с дочерью.  
– Попробуй найти её, – говорит Джейсон.  
– Заткнись, – огрызается Рой. Ему не нравится его тон. Не нравится, как он это сказал.  
– Позвони домой, – предлагает Джейсон. – Позвони своим близким. Попроси позвать её.  
Рой встаёт, оглядывается, когда замечает телефон на ресепшене.  
– Её нет, – говорит Джейсон, когда Рой поворачивается спиной к нему. У него нет времени слушать подобное.  
Спрашивает женщину за стойкой, можно ли позвонить. Она вежливо кивает:  
– Конечно.  
И он поднимает трубку, набирает номер. Думает позвонить Дине. Она должна знать. Но где бы она могла быть...  
Набирает Олли. Надеется, что она там. Потому что не может вспомнить её домашний номер.  
– Привет, я ищу Дину, – говорит он, когда слышит статический шум на другом конце. Знакомое ожидание ответа на том конце линии.  
Но ответ совсем не обнадёживает.  
– Это Олли, – у него сонный голос. Это нормально.  
– Эй, это Рой.  
– Рой? Привет.  
Неловкое молчание.  
– Дина рядом?  
Неловкое молчание.  
– Дина?  
– Да.  
– А зачем тебе Дина?  
– Она рядом или нет?  
– Рой, – наконец, слышит он более обычный тон Олли, знакомого Олли, с ноткой юмора. – О чём ты вообще, чёрт возьми?  
– Какого чёрта ты спрашиваешь меня? – ухмыляется Рой в ответ.  
– Дина? Чёрная Канарейка? Или ты о ком-то другом?  
– Конечно, о ней -  
– А с чего ей быть у меня дома?  
– Олли -  
– То есть, я знаю, кто она, но...  
Рой делает паузу. Хмурится. Ловит взгляд из-за стола. Джейсон спокойно смотрит на него, так обескураживающе спокойно.  
Рой вздыхает.  
– Можешь позвать Лиан?  
– Ли... Энн?  
– Лиан, Олли. Ну же. Позови Лиан.  
– Кто такая Ли Энн?  
– Ты пьян, – говорит Рой.  
– Рой, я -  
– Ты пьян, – но он уже бросает трубку. Та падает на место. Он смотрит на трубку ещё мгновение.  
Снова слышит голос Джейсона, тихий и слабый:  
– Она не существует.  
Вернувшись к столу, Рой встаёт над Джейсоном. Возвышается над ним, твёрдом стоя на ногах, плечи развёрнуты вперёд, он наклоняется и спрашивает, его голос грубый и низкий, привычный:  
– Как, чёрт возьми, ты узнал об этом?  
Джейсон... ухмыляется. Ублюдок. Он ухмыляется и говорит:  
– Могу сказать это, глядя на тебя.  
Рой смотрит на Кори. Она смотрит в ответ, но её глаза глянцево сияют.  
– Кори? – спрашивает Рой, его голос ослаб.  
Он хочет услышать от неё. Ему нужно это услышать от кого-то, кроме Джейсона. Нужно услышать от кого-то хорошего. От кого-то с добрым сердцем.  
– Ты выглядишь... иначе, – говорит Кори, её нижняя губа дрожит. – Ты выглядишь... – но она не может сказать это.  
Когда Рой смотрит на Джейсона, тот говорит честно. Холодно, спокойно.  
– Посмотрись в стекло, – он указывает на дальнюю стену.  
Стена из окон, отражение в которых особенно чёткое.  
Рой не сказал ни слова. Он слишком обеспокоен, чтобы говорить. Ему слишком страшно. Страшно от многих вещей. Страшно оказаться монстром. Страшно оказаться кем-то другим. Страшно оказаться каким-то другим.  
Каким-то слишком другим. Таким, что не стало Лиан. Что для Олли – Дина не его девушка. Не его жена.  
Он слышит голос Джейсона, очень тихий. Осторожный.  
– Мир просто наизнанку...  
Рой видит себя в оконном стекле. Высокий, сильный. Твёрдая стойка, прямая осанка. Его форма, красная и... немного другие ремни. Другие детали. Он не узнаёт перчатки. Не узнаёт нагрудник. Пояс. У него нет протеза. Он уже знает это. Его лицо той же формы. Волосы того же цвета. Длиннее, но в остальном...  
Он наклоняется ближе. Черты лица... Он выглядит...  
– Один может подняться из могилы. Другой может путешествовать назад во времени.

-

Роя трясёт. Он не хочет есть. Не может. Не может прекратить трястись.  
– Я...  
– Младше, – Джейсон заканчивает фразу, садясь на край кровати, и, наконец, – впервые с момента боя – внимательно осматривает кровоточащую рану на ноге. Осматривает критически, когда Кори бросается в сторону Роя.  
Кладёт руку ему на плечо, нежную руку, когда он не может поднять взгляд от пола. Мрачный, он сидит на кровати. Хмурый и неподвижный, в тишине комнаты, которую они сняли на ночь. Джейсон сказал, что им нужна энергия, чтобы продолжить путь завтра. Он был прав. Они все это знали.  
Рой не знал, сможет ли заснуть. Вообще не думал, что сможет. Слишком много мыслей. Слишком много думает. Сомневается. Слишком много всего.  
– Я не понимаю, – говорит он. – Не понимаю, как это произошло.  
– Добро пожаловать в клуб, – бормочет Джейсон, задирая вверх штанину.  
Кори смотрит, и её глаза становятся всё больше, когда она видит рану. Кровь течёт при каждом движении, тёмно-красным покрывает его руку, тяжёлую и широкую, когда он зажимает рану. Кори остаётся с Роем, но продолжает настороженно смотреть на Джейсона, когда тот дотягивается до своего снаряжения и вытаскивает несколько небольших флаконов и устанавливает их на кровати по одному. Сначала марля, он смачивает её жидкостью из одного из флаконов и приступает к работе.  
Джейсон всё делает медленно, методично. С осторожной точностью. Он остаётся спокойным всё это время, спокойным и сосредоточенным, пока использует каждый флакон, съёживаясь, когда прикасается к ране. Съёживаясь от боли, что не удивительно. Он знает, что ожидать от каждого ощущения. Знает, что случится.  
Он сидит там, пока Кори не уходит в ванную, чтобы вымыться перед сном.  
Нестабилен. Рой всё ещё нестабилен. Но впервые за всё это время он наконец-то всё осознал. Болезненно ясно осознал. Он чувствует себя более ясно, живее, чем в последние дни. Или даже недели.  
Более живым, чем...  
И что-то происходит с ним.  
 _Лиан_. Господи Боже, почему он даже не спросил про неё сразу же?  
– Лиан мертва, – говорит он.  
Джейсон смотрит на него. Продолжает обматывать бинт вокруг ноги, но всё ещё осторожно смотрит на него.  
– Была, – говорит он.  
– Она умерла. Он убил её. Прометей.  
– А ты потерял свою руку, верно, – он замолчал. – Эй.  
– Что?  
– Иди сюда, – он протягивает руку и зовёт к себе. Когда Рой подходит ближе, Джейсон выпрямляет ногу. – Помоги затянуть бинт.  
– Красный Колпак просит о помощи, – хихикает Рой.  
– Не фиг ржать, – огрызается Джейсон. – Так удобнее.  
– Конечно, – пожимает плечами Рой.  
Следующие пару минут, пока он занимается повязкой, ему хорошо – просто сосредоточиться на чём-то ещё. Хорошо – игнорировать тот факт, что он совершенно забыл имя дочери, а потом забыл, что она умерла. Но всё это не сравнить с тем, что Олли не знал Дину, как свою любовь, и даже не знал, кто такая Лиан. Ничто из этого не сравнится с тем, что он как-то вернулся в прошлое, что его жизнь как будто отмотали назад.  
Он сосредотачивается на повязке, затягивает потуже, несколько раз. Берёт с кровати застёжку и цепляет её к повязке, закрепляя. Проверяет, проводя рукой по ноге, чтобы убедиться, что повязка гладкая и достаточно тугая.  
Есть в этом что-то интимное. Что-то очень личное. Тёплое прикосновение, и запах крови в воздухе.  
Он смотрит на Джейсона; смотрит прямо на него. И Джейсон... Рой не сказал бы, что тот расслабился. Не сказал бы, что умиротворён. Но Джейсон спокоен. Менее сосредоточен. Резкое выражение его глаз исчезает.  
Рой чувствует – изучают. Но почему...  
– Должен сказать тебе, – произносит Джейсон, когда Рой убирает руки. – Ты хороший человек, Рой.  
Рой хмурится:  
– К чему ты клонишь.  
– Я говорю, что ты хороший.  
– Откуда тебе знать, – Рой садится назад.  
Ближе на этот раз. Это не специально. Просто так получилось. Просто так происходит.  
И когда Джейсон скользит рукой, слегка сжимает его бедро, Рой не отвечает. Не сразу. Джейсон позволяет руке задержаться, сжимает сильнее, пока Рой смотрит. Его взгляд переходит с этих пальцев, ещё покрытых остатками засохшей крови, на его лицо – и встречает ответный взгляд.  
– Я не доверяю тебе, – говорит, наконец, Рой.  
– А ты и не должен, – с лёгкой ухмылкой.  
Дверь ванной открывается. Кори. Джейсон не убирает руку. Рой смотрит на него резко. Фокусируется на его лице. На одно краткое мгновение, пока Кори подходит к ним.  
Рой скользит назад, полулёжа устраиваясь на кровати.  
Истощение. Неожиданное истощение настигает его. Тяжесть на его плечах. Тяжесть всего мира. Он трёт руками лицо. Гладкая кожа. Замечает, что шрам, который должен быть рядом с бровью, исчез. Доказательство того, каким он должен быть.  
Ничего уже не будет так, как должно быть.  
Сон не заканчивается. Он не просыпается. Джейсон был прав.  
Он уже проснулся.

-

Кори спит. Блаженно. Тихо. Её силуэт неподвижен и обрамлён лунным светом, приглушённым занавесками. Она величественна. Её красота величественна.  
Рой это понимает. Он никогда не чувствовал этого, но понимает. Он знает, почему Дик любил её. Неважно, как сильно он возмущался. Неважно, как больно ему было -  
Джейсон всё ещё не спит. Рою не нравится их близость друг к другу, но они отдали Кори одну из двух кроватей. Они уважают её, поэтому поступили так. Так что Рой не спит, и Джейсон не спит, и между ними расстояние всего лишь в фут.  
По крайней мере, Джейсон наконец-то чистый. Принял душ, чтобы смыть кровь. Это странно, видеть его чистым. Кожа гладкая, на лице почти нет шрамов. Его черты удивительно спокойны, когда он закрывает глаза. Но смотреть нельзя; не очень долго. Если смотреть слишком долго, Джейсон заметит и обернётся.  
Вымытый и чистый от крови, волосы зачёсаны назад, потому что он проводит по ним рукой. Запросто можно ошибиться и принять его за Дика Грейсона. Но Рой пожалел бы того, кто действительно ошибётся.  
– Эй, – говорит Джейсон.  
– Что, – спрашивает в свою очередь Рой.  
Поворачивается к нему.  
– Не можешь заснуть, да, – говорит он.  
– Как и ты, видимо.  
– Хм, – выдаёт Джесон.  
Он думает. Смотрит снова. Это заставляет Роя нервничать. Но то, что Джейсон говорит, неожиданно:  
– Ты умеешь обращаться с пушками, да?  
– Можно и так сказать, – отвечает Рой. Он должен разорвать зрительный контакт. Это настораживает его. – От них бывает польза.  
– Готов поспорить, Дику это не нравится.  
Рой ухмыляется. Ничего не может сделать с этим.  
– Дику не нравится многое из того, что я делаю.  
– Ты когда-нибудь убивал? – спрашивает Джейсон.  
– Не знаю.  
– Конечно, знаешь.  
– Я, – Рой замолчал. Хотел бы он соврать. Но не может. – Несколько раз.  
Это всё, в чём он хочет признаться.  
– Ты ненавидишь это.  
– Я должен.  
– Но иногда – нет, я прав?  
– По крайней мере, один или два раза.  
Тишина.  
Это было похоже на тест. Рой был уверен, что провалил его. Джейсон его оценивает. Он хочет в нём всё или ничего. Быть героем, с которым он может поиграть. Или злодеем, которым сможет восхищаться. Он видел, как Рой стреляет. Должно быть, он не так его понял.  
Ну, что ж, теперь понял правильно. И в этой новой тишине Рой может попробовать заснуть.  
Но Джейсон не закончил. Отнюдь нет.  
Потому что ему нравится услышанное. Ему нравится тема, которую он не совсем понимает. Нравится человек, который дойдёт до черты – и пересечёт её. Нравится человек, который пересечёт черту, и не будет мучиться чувством вины. Нравится человек, который может пересечь черту и остаться неопределённым. Который может остаться двойственным. Заставляющим задуматься.  
Серая полоса между правильным и неправильным. Ему нравится человек, который может изучить её. Ему нравятся и женщины, и мужчины. Но в мужчинах подобное нравится больше всего.  
Джейсон знает, что делает, когда кладёт руку на плечо Роя. Знает, что делает, когда скользит ладонью ему на грудь. Знает, чего ожидать. Поражённый, Рой замирает – и тут же задыхается. Тепло приливает к коже Роя. Чувствует, как бьётся его сердце, яростно и быстро. И молчаливый ропот, незаданные вопросы. «Эй», которое он предпочитает проигнорировать. Пока.  
Продолжает двигаться. Проводит вдоль ключицы. Один из немногих шрамов, который пережил омолаживание тела. Проводит по шраму, замирает. Приподнимается. Придвигается ближе. Позволяет руке продолжать, двигаясь к шее. Осторожно и медленно, так, что он не чувствует угрозы.  
– Что ты делаешь? – рычит Рой. Низко и тихо.  
– Проявляю свой интерес, – Джейсон ведёт рукой снова вниз, к груди.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – но его голос ломается.  
Сомнение. Неопределённость.  
В ответ – бормотание в нескольких дюймах от его лица:  
– Давай, немного снимем стресс.  
Рой закрывает глаза. Предпочитает не сопротивляться. Потому что не может выбрать инстинкт, которому подчиниться – бороться или сбежать. Искушение. Он знает, что это неразумно. Знает, что это ошибка. Знает, что это -  
Губы на его губах, поцелуй внезапный, давление тяжёлое и уверенное. Горячий, агрессивный вздох в рот, когда он позволяет погрузиться глубже. Рука сильнее давит на шею, пока другая впивается в матрас, всего в нескольких дюймах от его лица. Тело, которое постепенно опускается на него, тепло, пойманное между ними, тепло и пот, и плоть. Грубая текстура бинтов на ноге Джейсона трётся о его бедро. Удивительная гладкость его кожи.  
Джейсон сползает по нему вниз медленно, прижимаясь так, будто тело Роя принадлежит ему.  
И прямо сейчас, может быть, именно так и есть.

-

Джейсон не знает, почему он был во всеоружии. Не знает, почему он оказался на том шумном складе, где в одной комнате была инопланетная принцесса, а в другой – обдолбанный супергерой. Не знает, почему судьба смешала все карты, и поставила его бок о бок с двоими бывшими его брата. Рой всё ещё неровно дышит к Дику. Он знает это. Он знает и, возможно, поэтому в состоянии сделать это сейчас. Потому что Рой смотрит на него и видит что-то знакомое. Что-то болезненно знакомое. Как раз то, что Джейсон ненавидит в себе; это внешнее сходство станет тем, в чём Рой найдёт утешение. Успокоение.  
Джейсон не знает, почему был готов к происходящему. Не знает, почему проснулся в своём снаряжении, а оружие было заряжено и готово. Не знает, почему Рой был так незащищён. Не знает, куда делось его оружие. Не знает, почему Рою было необходимо полагаться на него, и почему он нуждался в помощи Роя. Это был даже не вопрос долга. Это был вопрос желания. Первобытного, упорного _желания_ спасти его от беды.  
Напряжение, когда он увидел, как Рой стреляет. Учащение пульса, когда впервые увидел Роя с того момента, как тот проснулся на полу в ванной. Что-то знакомое, что-то утешительное, что-то обнадёживающее. Может быть, всё это более сверхъестественное, чем он думает. Может быть, он неправильно воспринимает этого парня.  
И, может быть, причина, по которой он был готов к перестрелке, почему он был с оружием, амуницией, и это чувство привязанности к Рою и необходимости трахнуть его, причина всего этого может быть совершенно другой. Может быть, причина, что он носит с собой презервативы и смазку, и дополнительное оружие не имеет ничего общего с неуместным чувством предназначения, или с Диком, или с кем-то ещё. Может быть, это всё просто связано только с Роем.  
Может быть, причина, почему он трахает его сейчас – почему это так _черотовски_ хорошо, трахать его прямо сейчас – просто в том, что так и должно быть. Может быть, в этой новой реальности, он должен был быть любовником Дика. И может быть, возможно...  
Рой ощущается знакомо. Пахнет знакомо. Запах его пота такой знакомый, как будто Джейсон знал его раньше. Как находиться внутри него, как напрягается его тело, звуки, которые Рой издаёт, даже когда пытается подавить их. У Джейсона стойкое впечатление, что он всю жизнь знает, как Рой всё это делает. Что он не любит шуметь. И что он не против боли. Не против трахаться до тех пор, пока всё не будет скользить и болеть. Рой любит целоваться. Грязно, мокро, глубоко – пока не начнёт задыхаться. Ему нравится, когда к нему прикасаются. Ненавидит, когда прикасаются к его шрамам, которых и так не очень много. Ему нравится, когда смотрят ему в лицо, целуют под глазами и шепчут _«я люблю тебя»_ , пока он не уснёт, каждую ночь.  
Это пугает его. Это пугает Джейсона.  
– Мы вместе, Рой?  
Рой не говорит ничего. Не сразу.  
Потому что Рой помнит, как это.  
Рой помнит, как это – смотреть на Джейсона, пока он не заснёт, постепенно зарываясь лицом в подушку. Его тепло в постели, вес его рук на талии Роя, когда позволяет себе задержать их там. Рука, перебирающая его волосы, в те редкие и красивые моменты выражения привязанности, подлинной любви, между жаркими спорами и агрессивным сексом. Отчаянным сексом, таким, что кажется, будто сейчас умрёшь.  
Джейсон единственный, кто был с ним сверху. Рой знает это – так или иначе. Джейсон берёт его, и берёт жёстко. Ему нравится причинять немного боли. Нравится играть с ним. Собственнические повадки. Грубые повадки. То, что его делает им.  
Рой знает, как это ощущается, знает, что ожидать, за мгновение до того, как Джейсон ввёл в него свой член. Знает, как ощущается его размер, знает, что _он_ чувствует, когда начинает входить. Знает, какой Джейсон был напористый, какой ритмичный, со скоростью, которая неуклонно возрастает.  
Он знает, как звучит Джейсон, хотя тот считает, что молчит. Тихо вздыхает и задыхается от усталости, продолжая трахать его часами, до самой поздней ночи.  
Поэтому, когда Джейсон спрашивает: «Мы вместе?» -  
Рой думает всего секунду.  
И внезапное тепло в сердце заставляет его сказать:  
– Да.

-

Кровь просочилась сквозь бинты Джейсона. Это напрягает. Но не так сильно, чтобы остановиться.  
Кончики пальцев одной руки прижимаются к спине Роя, а другая рука проводит по его талии и замирает чуть выше правого бедра, чтобы удержать его. Проводит по выступающей кости, чтобы ощутить и запомнить изгиб его живота. Какое сильное и твёрдое его тело, как оно сложено.  
Джейсон хочет верить, что Рой привлекательнее, чем был вообще когда-нибудь; но раздражает одна ноющая мысль, которая шепчет, что _Рой всегда был привлекательным_ , и другая мысль – что _Рой всегда будет таким_. Он не может этого вынести. Не знает, откуда это взялось.  
Выплёскивает свою агрессию, толкаясь сильнее, достаточно сильно, чтобы заставить Роя задыхаться, болезненно бормотать в простыни. Болезненно и страстно, характерно для Роя, когда он возбуждён, когда вот-вот кончит– Джейсон толкается сильнее, так глубоко, как может, задевает его простату несколькими более быстрыми и глубокими толчками. Рой уже на грани, и Джейсон собирается столкнуть его за край.  
Рой начинает прикасаться к себе. С трудом ему удаётся удержать равновесие, он наклоняет голову и, кажется, уже готов, когда Джейсон продолжает втрахивать его в постель. Наклоняется, достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть капли пота на шее Роя; его горячая кожа знакома и проста на вкус, когда он лижет её. Лижет и целует, целует и кусает, потому что он знает – Рою нравится это, может услышать его подавленный стон, когда начинает кусать кожу, впиваясь зубами, прокусывая до крови.  
Продолжает терзать рану, трогая языком, прихватывая зубами, чтобы сделать ещё больнее, пока он продолжает вбиваться в него, слышит сбитое дыхание Роя, когда тот дрочит себе, яростно, отчаянно. Пот и кровь стекают с его шеи на спину, стекают между его лопатками, пока Джейсон продолжает упиваться им, трахать его, метить. _Мой_ , и на мгновение он забывает о своей ревности из-за бывшей любви Роя к Дику, забывает о неразберихе с прошлым, которое смешалось с настоящим, и о времени, когда он не знал об этом человеке ничего, кроме имени.  
 _Мой_ , он близко, так близко теперь, и он лижет раны от укусов на шее Роя, пробует кровь на вкус, чувствует, что это – только его, всегда было только для него, с того самого дня, когда они встретились в том баре в Готэме, когда уже было далеко за полночь-  
Когда они занимались сексом в первый раз, и Рой был почти пьяный, и красивый, и похотливый, и импульсивный. До того, как они узнали друг друга, до того, как Джейсон понял, что Рой был бывшим парнем его брата, и до того, как Рой понял, что его тянет к Джейсону, потому что тот похож на Дика, и-  
Вспоминая тот раз, когда Рой признался, что спал с Джейсоном только потому, что тот похож на Дика; потому что был дураком и так сильно напился; в ту ночь они подрались и расстались в Сентрал-Сити, выйдя из квартиры Роя. Когда Джейсон поклялся, что никогда не вернётся, что Рой может валить ко всем чертям, что Рою нужно вырасти и позвать его только тогда, когда почувствует, что избавился от своей одержимости Чудо-мальчиком.  
Когда Рой нашёл его – однажды ночью на крышах Готэма. Сказал, что сожалеет, и перечислил всё, все те уникальные детали, которые заметил, и всё, что ценит именно в нём, Джейсоне. Когда сказал, что Джейсон – не Дик, никогда не будет Диком, и как это чертовски хорошо, потому что Дик разбил ему сердце, а Джейсон был тем единственным, кто относился к нему, как к любимому человеку.  
– Что ещё за чушь про любовь, – сказал Джейсон. Он не имел это в виду, но сказал именно это. – Я не люблю тебя.  
Но та ночь закончилась сексом. И страстными поцелуями, и объятиями, и Рой сказал, впервые, _«Я люблю тебя»_ прежде, чем Джейсон уснул.  
– Ты не должен что-то делать в ответ, но я люблю тебя.  
– Блядь, – рычит про себя Джейсон, кончая.  
Рой уже кончил; излился на постель, и Джейсон следует его примеру, кончая тяжело, напряжённо, с волной чувств и ностальгии, и воспоминаний, неожиданно и сильно, и ошеломляюще, как будто кто-то просто нажал на переключатель внутри него. Он задыхается от оргазма и целует спину Роя, чувствуя, как расслабляется его тело.  
– Я люблю тебя, – говорит он.  
Таинственно, хаотично, запутанно – как есть.  
– Я люблю тебя, – делая акцент.  
Рой смеётся, тихо, сорванно:  
– Я знаю.

-

Джейсон целует его тело, оставляет поцелуи на груди, когда Рой засыпает. Не понимает почему. Сдаётся, уже не пытаясь что-то понять.  
Человек может восстать из собственной могилы. Это само по себе чудо. Но где-то в этом времени, в этой новой реальности он отдал своё сердце. Уже другое чудо.  
У Роя никогда не было дочери. Оливер Куин никогда не влюблялся в Дину Лэнс. Рой, возможно, никогда не встречался с Чешир. Рой встречался с Диком, а не с ней. Любил его. Был просто одержим. Ему разбили сердце, а Джейсон собрал осколки.  
Когда они встретились, совершенно чужие, не представляя, как их пути пересеклись, в том баре в Готэме, когда Роя шатало после его недолгих рецидивов и разрыва с Диком. Стресс прошёл, а первобытная, животная похоть стала чем-то большим.  
Похоть, которую Джейсон всегда чувствовал к Рою. Осознание, что Рой был в его вкусе. Рой был сильный. Красивый. Умелый. Резкий и настойчивый, и сильный. Когда Рой смеялся, возможно, уже за четвёртой кружкой пива, говоря, что _чёрт, да_ , конечно, ему хотелось бы стрелять из пушки, и что хотелось бы делать это почаще. Когда Рой флиртовал с ним, говоря, что хотел бы нажать на курок.  
Сомнительные намерения. Ложный успех. Похоть, и страсть, и история, и...  
Любовь.  
Интригующе. Ужасающе. Потрясение с внезапным осознанием, что, если они завтра проснуться, и всё будет именно так, как было... Если Рой – друг Дика, его друг, который впал в немилость, потерял руку, потерял дочь и никогда не знал Джейсона, никогда не думал о нём, тогда-  
Джейсон замер. Вжался лицом в подушку рядом с лицом спящего Роя. Позволяя ткани впитать его слёзы.  
Потому что в этой истории Джейсон не волк-одиночка. Джейсон не просыпается и не засыпает каждый вечер – один. Не проводит дни и ночи, преследуя Бэт-выводок в Готэме, одержимый городом, который не дал ему ничего, а вместо этого отобрал у него всё.  
Не придётся жить с тем, что он никогда не знал, что такое любовь, – и никогда не узнает, и ему будет всё равно, он никогда не оценит этого.  
В этой истории, в данный момент, Джейсон просыпается и идёт в постель со своим любимым человеком. Проводит дни в Сентрал-Сити и в Стар-Сити, и в Готэме, и в Метрополисе, и ещё – где угодно, куда бы жизнь их ни забросила. Иногда их пути расходятся. Они звонят друг другу. Проводят дни в разлуке и снова живут вместе, когда это возможно. Они отказываются говорить о будущем, потому что оно всегда неопределённо. Но Рой знает, что Джейсон опасен, а Джейсон знает, что Рой пытается поступать правильно, и иногда просто случается так в жизни, что их ломает обстоятельствами до тех пор, пока они снова не оказываются вместе.  
Но Рой его парень. Рой – тот, о ком он заботится. От кого принимает заботу. Приглядывает за ним, что бы ни случилось. Всегда носит с собой дополнительный набор пистолетов – для Роя, когда бы тому они ни понадобились. Носит их в одной и той же набедренной кобуре, чтобы Рой мог быстро достать их. Держит их в идеальном состоянии, это та же модель оружия и те же боеприпасы – каждый раз.  
Перестрелка. В них стреляют со всех сторон. В какой-то безумный момент Рой говорит: «Дай сюда», это явно было не в первый раз. «Так-то лучше» – потому что Джейсон убедился, что они будут работать идеально, именно так, как это нужно Рою.  
Джейсон был готов с того самого момента, как проснулся. Он был готов найти Роя, спасти его, вытащить оттуда. Был готов разбудить его, чтобы забрать сюда и трахать его, чтобы любить его, чтобы напомнить им обоим, что они значили друг для друга.  
Джейсон проводит по лицу рукой раздражённо. Разочарованно.  
Но на самом деле он просто боится. Он в ужасе.  
 _Тебе нельзя никуда уйти_.  
Но за тебя всё решит Судьба.

-

Утро.  
Кори сидит за небольшим столиком перед самым окном, расчёсывает волосы. Длинные и роскошные, они переливаются на солнце. Её кожа – золотая и сияющая, она обнажённая, и она естественна в своей наготе.  
Джейсон садится в постели. Чувствует боль и ломоту в теле, но игнорирует её, как обычно. Стягивает простыни, чтобы увидеть свою ногу. Выглядит плохо. Кровь пропитала повязку насквозь. Красные пятная и линии на простынях. Они отстираются. Не то чтобы его это заботило, собственно.  
Оглядывает комнату. Тишина. Никакого движения, кроме Кори в углу комнаты.  
Встаёт, выбирается из постели. Он обнажён, но не обращает внимания. Это не такое равнодушие, как у Кори. Хотя она успевает насмешливо на него взглянуть, прежде чем снова заняться своими волосами. Тишина, только звук её расчёски тихим шорохом раздаётся в комнате, когда Джейсон пересекает комнату и останавливается перед ванной.  
Тишина и там, по другую сторону двери. Тишина. Он чувствует пустоту.  
Глубокая, холодная пустота, когда он нажимает на дверь, открывает с мрачным скрипом. Тишина, мрачная-  
– Утро, – Рой смотрит на него углом глаза, прежде чем вернуть своё внимание обуви в руке. Тяжёлый ботинок, покрытый брызгами и пятнами грязи и крови, и Бог знает чего ещё. Он стирает пятна медленно, осторожно слегка влажным полотенцем. Не хочет повредить кожу. Ему надо отчистить её. Жаждет просто.  
Рою не нравится, когда его одежда остаётся грязной. Джейсон вспоминает это.  
– Надо двигаться дальше. Скоро, – говорит Джейсон перед тем, как отвернуться.  
Будет нехорошо, если он даст волю эмоциям. Не показывать, что ошеломлён. Не показывать, что боишься. Не-  
Рука оборачивается вокруг его талии, ладонь давит на живот, когда Рой притягивает к себе ближе.  
– Что с тобой? – спрашивает он.  
Полотенце теперь на полке, а ботинок он ставит на пол. Встаёт, поворачивается к нему лицом.  
Рой высокий и крепкий. Расправленные плечи, сильные ноги. Широкая грудь. Руки сильные и тёплые, когда он скользит ими по спине Джейсона.  
– Ты в порядке?  
– Не будь идиотом, – говорит Джейсон. – Я устал. Спал хреново.  
– Мм, – кивает Рой.  
Джейсон отворачивается-  
Рой целует его. Внезапно и сильно впивается в его рот поцелуем, который передаст все те слова, которые он не может сказать. То, что он чувствует, но не может сформулировать. Эмоции. Чувства. Рой целует его губы, а потом лицо, позволяет этому затянуться, а потом прижимается лицом к его лицу, и замирает. Джейсон чувствует его дыхание, неглубокое и медленное на своей коже.  
– Значит, это случилось и с тобой тоже, – бормочет Джейсон.  
Рой вздыхает. Скользит руками по его спине, чтобы обнять за плечи.  
– Я не знаю, как реагировать, – говорит Рой.  
– Просто прими это.

-

– Я вернусь, – говорит Джейсон и выходит за дверь.  
Кори с любопытством наблюдает за ним. Рой смотрит менее любопытно, но его разум где-то ещё. Его разум очень далеко.  
Кори всё ещё сидит за столом, она убирает волосы за спину и смотрит в оконное отражение, как Рой одевается. Он то вздыхает, то одёргивает одежду, поправляет простыни и застилает кровать.  
Кори настороженно смотрит на него, пристально и терпеливо, когда он замечает и оборачивается. Надевает рубашку и подходит к ней, садится на стол рядом.  
Садясь, он вздыхает, но предпочитает ничего не объяснять.  
– Ты в порядке? – тихо спрашивает Кори.  
– Не уверен, – говорит он. – Где-то между хорошо и ужасно.  
Кори мрачно улыбается, складывая губы в тонкую линию:  
– Мы сейчас в трудном положении. Я верю... Джейсон ещё не определил до конца, где мы теперь.  
Рой не вздыхает, но делает глубокий вдох. Пытается прогнать напряжение, вцепившись руками в стол. Смотрит на них, но это не помогает. Вообще.  
– Ты не знаешь, что он для тебя значит? – спрашивает она.  
– Нет, я... – но он останавливается. – Я думаю, что знаю. Это... странно.  
Она берёт его за руки. Это удивляет его, но он знает, что она хочет помочь. Доверяет ей.  
– Спросила бы ты меня день назад, я бы сказал, что знаю... совсем немного о Джейсоне. Только две вещи. Что он был Красным Колпаком, очень _плохим_ парнем с мерзким характером, – он ухмыляется. – И что от него надо держаться подальше, – он замолкает. Мрачный. Тихий. – Дик сказал мне держаться от него подальше.  
– Но это было в другой жизни, – успокаивает его Кори.  
– Я знаю, просто... – он громко вздыхает. Раздражённый. Разочарованный. Уставший. – Такое ощущение, что сейчас я ничего не знаю.  
Кори смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, удивлённо моргает.  
– Ты ведь сейчас вообще знаешь больше, чем когда-то раньше?  
– Что?  
– Ты знаешь многое... о Джейсоне, – она отпускает его руки, только чтобы взять его за одну из них. Держит нежно, с каким-то чувством привязанности. – Больше, чем когда-либо. Ты знаешь человека под маской.  
– А Дик... не знает.  
Кори открывает рот, но говорит не сразу:  
– Если так тебе говорит сердце... значит, это правда.  
– Я даже ничего не знаю о себе, – говорит ей Рой.  
– А это не может быть правдой, – дразнит она. Сжимает его руку. – Вопрос в том... хочешь ли ты принять это. Хочешь или нет... продолжить там, где ты сейчас, или попытаться воссоздать то, что ты знал раньше.  
– Что бы сделала ты?  
– Что бы сделала я? – с недоумением.  
– Я мог бы продолжить с того момента, где я сейчас; или сделать всё, чтобы вернуться назад. Заставить всё стать снова, как было. То есть... Судьба отмотала мою жизнь назад, так странно всё получилось, и я мог бы бороться за то, чтобы вернуться туда, где должен быть. Убедиться, что я снова в Лиге. Вернуть отношения Олли и Дины в прежнее русло. Найти Чешир, может быть, даже жениться на ней, и тогда у меня будет моя дочь. Попытаться восстановить всё, что потерял.  
– Только с меньшими страданиями, я надеюсь, – улыбнулась ему Кори.  
– Абсолютно. Гораздо меньшими. Без наркотиков.  
– Но будет ли у тебя этот выбор, если ты всё сделаешь, как раньше?  
– Извини?  
Мгновение тишины. Мысль. Рой беспокоится, что обидел её – вовсе не хотел – но она выглядит очень озабоченной. Она вводит его в замешательство так, как может только она одна. Логикой. Оптимизмом. Но всему этому есть причины.  
– Когда я проснулась в первый раз, – наконец говорит она и убирает руку, уходит в себя, выглядит очень задумчивой. – Мой разум был переполнен... воспоминаниями о заключении. Образы, чувства... моего народа, который пытали и убивали.  
– Кори, прости...  
– Не знаю, почему... Мне нужно чувствовать это. Не могу понять, почему это произошло. Но верю, что всё происходит по какой-то причине, – мягкая улыбка. – Это урок для меня, цель, до которой я должна дойти, через всё это. Время покажет.  
Рой хочет что-то сказать, но не может подобрать слов. Так что он слушает. Ждёт.  
– Судьба... По какой-то причине, мы не знаем по какой, Судьба дала тебе второй шанс. Шанс на новую жизнь. Возможно... может быть... именно так и должно было быть. Рой, – она касается его плеча, гладит, проводя к краю воротника, её пальцы касаются его щеки. – _Знаю_ , тебе очень тяжело, тяжело жить без твоей дочери. Но представь... у тебя сейчас есть шанс, реальный шанс жить без вины за её смерть.  
Рой чувствует, как сжимается его горло. Жжёт глаза.  
– У тебя есть шанс, сейчас, жить без сожалений. Потому что ты не сделал ей ничего плохого.  
– Я всё ещё помню, как она умирает, Кори-  
– Но ты, _этот_ ты... Ты не виноват в этом, в любом случае. Не тот человек, который ты сейчас, – она быстро моргает, чтобы прогнать слёзы до того, как они прольются. – Это больше не часть твоей истории.  
– Но, Кори, она моя-  
– Я _знаю_ , ты любил её. Прекрасно это знаю... Но Судьба даст тебе другого ребёнка. Возможно, ещё одну дочку, или сына. Если ты захочешь, Судьба даст тебе семью снова.  
– Не знаю, смогу ли жить с этим, – его голос ломкий и нетвёрдый.  
– Тогда... как говорится... Ты можешь решать проблемы по пути их возникновения.  
– По мере их поступления, – усмехается он.  
Тишина. Сейчас лучше. Кори улыбается ему, и он улыбается в ответ, даже когда улыбка медленно сходит с его лица. Кори всё ещё смотрит на него с нежностью. И состраданием.  
– Ты не уверен... в том, что чувствуешь к Джейсону, – говорит она.  
– Абсолютно.  
Ещё одна улыбка. Ещё довольнее, чем предыдущая:  
– Если он твой...  
– Видимо, я его девушка.  
Кори смеётся.  
Рой вздыхает, немного весело, немного раздражённо.  
– Это новая жизнь, которую тебе дали, – говорит Кори. – Новый шанс любить.  
– Именно так? – ухмыляется Рой, скорее себе, чем ей. – Полное ощущение, что у нас с ним был тернистый путь.  
– Это может быть правдой. Но в прошлой жизни ты не смог достичь этого. Ты и Джейсон, вы...  
Рой снова вздыхает, чувствуя странную тяжесть в груди.  
– Ты не смог ощутить ту любовь, которая у тебя есть сейчас...  
– У меня была Донна...  
– И её не стало.  
– Да, – хмурится Рой. Хмурится, чувствуя выступившую слезу. Всего лишь в уголке глаза. – Да, её убили. И Бог знает, что ещё.  
– Ты разорвал отношения со всеми.  
– Да, расстался и, блядь... буквально со всеми, с кем мы... У нас никогда ничего не было.  
– Чешир...  
– Давай не будем о ней, – смеётся Рой, но смех холодный. Пустой. – Не хочу говорить о ней.  
– Прости. Я делаю тебе больно? – с нежностью в голосе.  
– Нет. Нет, это... – он чувствует, как краснеет, горят глаза и сжимается горло. – Это необходимо.  
Он кивает:  
– Важно.  
– Рой.  
Думает, думает...  
– Видимо, нас ломали не один раз, – тихо смеётся он. – Но мы прошли через это вместе. Мы вместе, и мы сильнее, и ближе, и думаю, ты хочешь сказать, что так Судьба – довольно глупо и сумбурно – пытается свести нас.  
Кори начинает кивать с неуверенной улыбкой.  
– Что ему нужен кто-то, то есть, я знаю, что ему нужен кто-то, ему всегда был кто-то нужен, – он замолкает. – И мне нужен человек, который... не станет... – он закрывает глаза. Потому что иначе, иначе он может... – Мне нужен тот, кто просто... не уйдёт искать кого-то ещё.  
– Тот, кто любит тебя.  
Рой кивает последний раз. Кивает и съёживается от стыда, потому что плачет перед Кори, и он ненавидит плакать в чьём-то присутствии, особенно, если это девушка-  
– Тот, кто любит тебя таким, какой ты есть, – говорит Кори, – и у кого хватит терпения простить тебя и себя за все те ошибки, которые совершили вы оба.  
Дверь открывается. Со скрипом. Но Рой не слышит поворот ручки. Ему кажется, что дверь и так была открыта, и это просто из вежливости. Джейсон понимает, что прервал какой-то интимный момент и не хочет разрушить его окончательно. Он не хотел шуметь, считая это неуместным.  
Он входит, толкает дверь, захлопывая её за собой, бросает сумку и большой лук на кровать. Стрелы Роя. Его лук. Выглядят незнакомо, но в то же время он узнаёт их. Грани между реальностью и прошлым размываются, но он знает, что это всё – его.  
Он знает, что то же самое чувствует и Джейсон.  
– Привет, – Джейсон смотрит на него с лёгкой ухмылкой. – Я чему-то помешал?  
Рой скалится в ответ.  
– Что? – хмурится Джейсон.  
Рой пожимает плечами:  
– Ты считаешь себя воплощением всепрощения?  
Джейсон смеётся. Громко. Хрипло.  
– Нет.  
– Тогда почему простил меня?  
– За что... я простил тебя? – спрашивает он тихо.  
– За то, что выбрал Дика Грейсона.  
Джейсон пожимает плечами, чтобы скрыть свою боль. Он говорит холодно и спокойно:  
– Ну, все рано или поздно-  
– И за то, что забыл тебя.  
Джейсон смотрит на него. Беспомощно. С сомнением. Смятением. И в итоге просачивается гнев. Но куда бы это ни зашло...  
– Я забыл тебя, разве нет?  
– Рой...  
– Я забыл, что ты значишь для меня.  
Тишина. Печаль в комнате. Джейсон встряхивается, легко, но заметно, когда садится на кровать.  
– К чему ты клонишь, – требует он.  
– Вот почему мы проснулись вместе, не так ли? Вот почему мы были там, – он указывает в окно, в сторону склада. – Вот почему мы были там, когда это случилось. Вот откуда всё началось.  
Джейсон хмуро смотрит на него.  
– Вот почему... у меня эти воспоминания о том, как я с тобой встречался, был с тобой. Я даже не знаю, было ли это на самом деле. Может, и не было ничего никогда. Может, мы просто... чувствуем это сейчас, помним это сейчас, потому что так должно быть.  
– Рой, да ладно...  
– Может, мы всё это чувствуем, потому что мы должны были быть вместе. Потому что я встретил и полюбил не того мальчика из твоей семьи.  
Джейсон закрывает глаза. Что-то в этом заявлении ранит его.  
– Потому что ты не должен был умереть.  
Он открывает глаза.  
– Ты должен был встретить меня. Должен был узнать меня. Но кто-то ошибся, и я родился не в том поколении, пытался подцепить не того парня и, _конечно_ , всё покатилось к чертям, потому что он был не для меня, верно?  
Джейсон вздохнул. Полная тишина, но всё видно по его лицу. Напряжение. Сожаление. Такие редкие эмоции на виду.  
– Малыш, – Рой пожимает плечами, но выражение его лица напряжённое и тяжёлое. – Ты прав. Все хотят Дика Грейсона. Но он не был предназначен для меня.  
В этот момент, наконец, Кори встаёт из-за стола. Она чувствует их взгляды, забирает одежду со своей кровати. Улыбается им обоим, сначала Рою, потом Джейсону, и, извинившись, уходит в ванную.  
– Скоро вернусь, – говорит она.  
Её уход не совпадение. Не совпадение, что она даёт им время побыть наедине.  
И когда дверь за ней закрывается, Джейсон смотрит на Роя в наступившей тишине, смотрит долго, интимно.  
– Слушай, – его голос твёрдый и уверенный. – Я не знаю ничего обо всём этом дерьме... разговорах о судьбе. Ты знаешь, я не верю в это. Знаю, что иногда случается такое, от чего просто охреневаешь, но не думаю, что это имеет какое-то отношение к Божественному провидению.  
– Верно, – Рой коротко смеётся. Беззвучно. – Но если ты когда-нибудь...  
Дрожь пробегает по всему телу, Джейсон трясёт головой и сжимает кулаки, упирается ими в матрас.  
– Если ты когда-нибудь поведёшь себя так снова, будто ты... внезапно забил на всю эту вдохновенную чушь про мистический путь _Судьбы_... да поможет мне Бог, Рой... – он скалится. – Я прибью тебя на хрен.  
Рой не может побороть улыбку.  
– Клянусь Богом, – припечатывает Джейсон.  
– А потом будешь встречаться со мной снова, – бормочет Рой.  
Он качает головой:  
– Конечно, что угодно.  
– Вот в этом всё и дело, – ухмыляется Рой.  
– Что ещё-  
– Тот, у кого хватит терпения, чтобы простить меня.  
Джейсон смотрит на него с цинизмом.  
– Откуда взялись разговоры о _прощении_? Кори что-то сказала тебе-  
– Ты простил Брюса, так?  
Тишина.  
– Ты простил Талию. И Рас'а. И Дика. Ты сказал, что убьёшь его, и я верю тебе – _знаю_ , что ты можешь – но это не потому, что ты злишься. – Рой выбирает этот момент, чтобы встать на ноги. – Ты не причинишь им боль из-за злости. Не за то, что они сделали. Но за то, что случилось с тобой. Потому что тебе больно.  
Он подходит ближе. Осторожно, пока Джейсон с тревогой наблюдает за ним, не отводя взгляда.  
– Ты причиняешь боль им, потому что они сделали больно тебе. Не потому что ты ненавидишь их. Это возмездие. Ты наносишь ответный удар, потому что ты ранен. Потому что тебе _больно_ , а так – становится лучше.  
Джейсон вздыхает. Позволяет себе расслабиться. Успокаивается, совсем немного. Успокаивается и смотрит на Роя, и его эмоции не так легко понять.  
Рой стоит, возвышаясь над ним. Смотрит вниз, на него. Наклоняется. Решительно целует Джейсона. Целует именно так. Нежно и медленно. Позволяет тишине заполнить комнату, блаженной тишине, необходимой тишине. Тишине, которая может исцелить раны и связать, несмотря ни на что, две жизни, полные боли и страдания.  
– Я не понимаю, – наконец говорит Джейсон. – Почему ты вообще верил... что будешь что-то значить для Дика.  
– Я... – но он замолкает.  
Не нужно ничего объяснять.  
Потому что это всё значит только две вещи. Это значит, что Рой сделал неправильный выбор, мало того, сознательно добивался этого. Но... ещё это значит что-то более важное. И ещё важнее.  
– Ты значишь куда больше, чем он думал.

-

Рой вытаскивает пулю из плеча Джейсона. Джейсон рычит на выдохе, но это бесполезно. Это не уменьшит боль. Кори защищает их убежище, осматривая местность сверху. В этом здании было пусто, когда они добрались сюда, но это ненадолго. Жаль, что в прошлый раз было не так. Зато было весело.  
– Можешь работать быстрее? – говорит Джейсон.  
– Чёрт, тебе нужно хватать меньше пуль, – дразнит Рой.  
– Их так много, только когда ты рядом, – комментирует Джейсон.  
– Тогда прекращай мной восхищаться и будь серьёзнее.  
– Ха, ха.  
Поцелуй в щёку – и Рой быстро выдёргивает пулю. Джейсон шипит:  
– Блядина.  
– Ты меня любишь.  
– Ха.  
Крик сверху:  
– У нас гости!  
Они возвращаются к работе.


End file.
